Ouran high school host club chat room randomness
by vampmuffin
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if the Host club ever got on an online chat?... Well... here's your chance to find out.


[Host club chat user names]

Tamaki:Theking

kyoya;HeWhoMustNotBeNamed Mori;Nocomment

Honey;whiterabit

Hikaru;Thingone

Kaoru;Thingtwo

Haruhi;12prince

Theking: Hello anybody online?

Thingone: Hey milord.

Thingtwo: Welcome to the host clubs chat room.

Theking: Hey, how long have you guys been on?

thingtwo: 3 hours... I think...

Thingone: Yeah... that seems about right.

Host Club Chat Service has given voice to Hewhomustnotbenamed. AKA Kyoya

HeWhoMustNotBeNamed: Is this what all of you do in your study hall?

Thingone: Well duh, what else is there to do, study?

HeWhoMustNotBeNamed: Well, yeah actually.

Theking: Mommy! You're back from your work trip!

HeWhoMustNotBeNamed: Oh God please no... have mercy have on this very poor innocent soul.

Host Club Chat Service has given voice to whiteRabbit. aka Honey sempay

whiteRabbit: But you're not innocent at all, Kyo-chan!

Theking: Oh, what a cute nickname Honey,oh oh oh make one for me next!

whiteRabbit: Okay, how about... Sexy idiot-Chan!

Theking: I love it, and it fits my to a perfectly. Hikaru Kaoru be sure to put that on my luggage.

Thingone; Can do, King can do.

HostClub Chat Service has given voice to NoComment. aka Mori

WhiteRabbit: By the way Mori, what does sex mean?

NoComment: ... When you're older Honey, when you're older...

Thingtwo; Well honey is older then me isn't he?

Litlewhiterabit; No, each birthday I progress six months. ^_^

Thingone; Well that explains a lot.

Host club chat room has given voice to 1/2prince aka Haruhi

1/2prince; Tamaki why is my name 1/2prince?

Theking: ~Well~ You said you did not want to be 1/2princess so you just had to be 1/2prince, even if princess is way cuter.

1/2prince; Um okay, and why couldn't my name just be Haruhi?

Theking; Cause that's not cute at AAAALLLL!

Thingtwo; Hey Haruhi!

1/2prince; Hi'ya Hikaru or are you Kaoru?

Thingone; Ha Ha, victory is ours Haruhi can no longer tell who is who XD

1/2prince; Ok that's Hikaru.

Thingone; Curses, fouled again!

WhiteRabbit: Wow, Haruhi you're good

1/2prince; I try. lol

Theking; What is this lol you speak of?

Thingone: I think it stands fore Lots of LOVE aka lol

Whiterabit; No, it stands for Lion liver oh negative.

Thinktwo; Umm, Honey that is kinda grouse plus wouldn't that would be LLON?

Witerabit; OH...

Nocomment; No comment. . . . . .

HewhoMustNotBeNamed; I think you mean GMM

Theking; What does that stand for?

HewhoMustNotBeNamed: Give me money, of course.

Thingtwo;umm Kyoya do you have one of those one track minds?

HewhoMustNotBeNamed; I don't know what your taking about...

Thingtwo; Wait a moment, you do realize she was talking to Tamaki, so lol must mean Lame of late.

1/2prince; Oh for get it...

Thingone; Hay Haruhi, long time no talk.

whiterabit; Wow Hikaru, you could be a poet!

Thingone; Do you really think so?

Whiterabit; Oh yes, I do, or at least I think I do? Do I?

1/2prince; Oh never mind...

Theking; Never mind what, Haruhi?

1/2prince; -_-'

Thingtwo; Ha ha, what a cool face I want to make one *_*

Thingone; Check this out 0.o

whiterabit; Look at this ( /) [Hi]

( . .) /

c(" )" ( / )

Thingtwo; Not bad d-_-b ( . .) ^_^ . -_= +_+ b-_-d

Thingone; You got skill man =D $_$ =_= ^_^ +_= =D o= .0"

1/2prince; What have I done?

HewhoMustNotBeNamed; This is going on your debt.

1/2prince; Hey, but this is not costing you anything!

HewhoMustNotBeNamed; Oh yes, it is...

1/2prince; What then?

HewhoMustNotBeNamed; Brain cells...

1/2prince; Oh okay in that case I AM guilty as charged...

Theking; But you're so innocent!

1/2prince; Um no comment.

Nocomment; Yes Haruhi?

1/2prince; Oh sorry Mori, it's nothing.

nomemment; Okay.

HewhoMustNotBeNamed; I spy with with my little eye something beginning with new plot twist...

Theking; Oh oh oh the blue lamp shade!

HewhoMustNotBeNamed; Is it just me or am I surrounded by idiots...?

1/2prince; It's not just you, I feel your pain .

Theking: I'll be right back, no one go anywhere...

Thinkone; Okay, oh by the way Haruhi, what source of internet are you using?

1/2prince; One of the computers, in the library. Why?

*Hikaru looks up over his computer* "Haruhi?"

1/2prince; ~RUNNS AWAY~ down the hall pursued by the twins...

Back at the Host Club's chat room

Theking; Um, Haruhi, I wanted you to know that I'm in love with you, I want to be with you for ever. . . . . . .

Whiterabit; Sorry, Haruhi is not online sexy idiot chan!

[3 month later]

"Hey Greg, have you found the owner of the white suitcase yet? Judging buy how much it weighs the owner seems like a real big shot."

"Not yet sir, you see all that's written on it is Sexy idiot chan and I've seen a whole bunch of idiots passing through, but not one of them was the least bit sexy."

"Hey Kyoya, why hasn't my bag come yet?"

{The end}

[or all your going to get of one lol]


End file.
